Caroline Overhears a Conversation
by luvtheheaven
Summary: Caroline finds out about Stefan's friend Lexi. It's mainly a Damon/Stefan scene. All relationships are platonic. Takes place around the beginning of episode 2x10 "The Sacrifice". My first TVD fic, a oneshot. Please review!


_**Author's Note **– I've literally read about 3, maybe 5, oneshot TVD fics before. I am not at all versed in this fandom, but I couldn't resist writing this anyway. I hope this hasn't been done before, and I hope people like it. I am obsessed with The Vampire Diaries right now, so I very well may be writing more fics for this fandom soon, or even possibly adding more chapters to this, although I doubt that... but for now this is a completed oneshot. I hope someone reads and reviews it. I'm doing this without a beta, but if you think I should look into getting one for my TVD writing, please let me know. I don't want to be distracting in terms of typos or anything._

_This fic takes place sometime shortly after Stefan and Caroline's conversation in season 2, episode 9, "Katerina". When Stefan tells Caroline that she reminds him of his best friend, Lexi, and she is surprised he had a friend. Caroline says "Tell me about her" and then he says he will, some other time. Let's pretend actually that this fic takes place in the actual morning of the next day or so, which is sometime right after the opening title card in 2x10 "The Sacrifice". Before Damon and Stefan talk to Katherine in the cave. Just go with it. Okay? I'm also using the information from the Lexi flashbacks in 2x15 "The Dinner Party" though. FYI, this fic is not about shipping anyone with anyone. Every relationship described in this oneshot is platonic._

_By the way I've also vidded Stefan & Lexi once and would love your opinion on the video as well, it's on YouTube, the end of the URL is: /watch?v=fKcsHVYzGJQ_

_Happy reading! ;)_

_Update as of May 5, 2011: When I first posted this it wasn't perfect, I realized that after the fact by re-reading it myself a few times. I've now fixed a few of the tense problems and whatnot. If there's anything else you think I should change, let me know._

Caroline Overhears a Conversation

It's barely past dawn, but Damon has already showered and gotten dressed. Rose is still sleeping, but their no-strings-attached sex last night was pretty nice and he's actually kinda looking forward to seeing her again today. Currently he's sitting on the couch in the living room of the huge Salvatore mansion, reading a book. He actually really enjoys literature; there's always books he hasn't read, and despite his age and how so many other things get boring, reading really doesn't. It often even lets him escape somewhat into his own little world, and feel a bit less lonely temporarily.

"Yeah sure, come on over and then we can head out," Stefan says to someone on the other end of his cell phone, walking into the room. Damon isn't really paying attention, but now seeing out of the corner of his eye that Stefan is hanging up, he smirks and decides to speak up.

"Are you meeting Caroline to go hunt bunnies or deer or whatever it is you try to survive on?" he chuckles a bit to himself, but obviously with the intention that his brother will hear him and realize he's mocking him.

"We survive just fine, thank you very much," Stefan assures him.

Caroline uses her cool new vampire abilities to speed to the mansion in practically no time. She stands outside and experiments with her enhanced hearing abilities for a second. She's just a little curious and figures if she has the ability she might as well use it.

With both brothers completely unaware that Caroline is standing right outside listening, Damon continues to mock Stefan, saying, "When did you figure out to hunt animals so that you didn't have to hurt people? I know it was well before there were convenient blood banks around... oh... it was Lexi wasn't it?"

Caroline freezes, recognizing the name. Stefan's best friend. She's desperate to find out more information about her, so she stands as still and quietly as possible, now purposely eavesdropping.

"Don't you dare," Stefan says sternly, tensing up at the mention of her name. "You have no right to _ever_ speak her name again."

"Oh come on, Stefan, I thought we were past that." Damon closes his book and looks up thoughtfully at his brother though. "You know I'm sorry, right?"

"Actually no, I don't. This is the first time you ever apologized for killing her. _Killing_ her, Damon!" Outside, Caroline gasps in shock. "She was three-hundred-and-fifty years old, and without even a second thought you _murdered_ her!" Stefan's starting to yell at him and get really upset. He takes a deep breath and quiets his voice to a near whisper. "She was my only real friend in the world, and you didn't care."

Damon gets up off the couch and goes over to look his brother in the eye. "You're right, I didn't. But I care now, and I'm truly sorry." Stefan looks down towards the floor, as Damon continues. "I've learned my lesson now, and I know it's too late, but..." he trails off, waiting for Stefan to look at him again.

Caroline realizes if she takes any longer to arrive they might suspect that she was eavesdropping. So she quickly goes to the door and knocks.

Damon sighs and goes over to the door to answer it.

Caroline looks at him for a second with a look of horror, before hiding it quickly with a fake but believable smile. Damon thinks he notices it, and bets to himself that she overheard the whole conversation. He doesn't say anything about it though. "Stefan's right behind me," he comments, stepping out of the way so that Caroline could see him.

"Yeah," Stefan says, "Hi Caroline, let's go."

As they leave the house and head towards the woods, Stefan asks, "Did you overhear any of what Damon and I were saying?"

She can't lie to Stefan, so she apologetically nods. "Sorry," she adds.

Stefan isn't sure if she meant that she's sorry for eavesdropping, or if she's sorry about what had happened to Lexi. But just then, he spots an animal moving and it doesn't matter. The hunting is about to begin.


End file.
